Five Brothers
by Elledreamer
Summary: Five brothers Ron Weasley wished he didn't have... Written for Cuban Sombrero Gal's 'Five Things' challenge on HPFC forum.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, JKR owns all.**

* * *

**Five brothers Ron Weasley wished he didn't have…**

_Bill. Brother Number 1._

He was always so bloody brilliant at everything. Always the favourite. He was the first to go to Hogwarts, the first to get everything, first Head Boy, first Prefect. He got the new robes, new books, new cauldron. He's the one who got the beautiful wife and the one everyone looked up to…

Of course, then he went and got attacked by a werewolf and everyone thought it was so brilliant how he got through it all.

He liked Bill sometimes… but it really was annoying how he always had to look up to him. Sometimes he wished Bill wasn't there, and there would've been nothing to live up to.

_Charlie. Brother Number 2._

He was the happy one. Charlie was always so content with life. Working with his dragons and his mates away from anything that might ever concern him. He came home like everything was perfect. Smiles all round and everything was perfect.

It's not as if he didn't think Charlie was cool… (he always did when he was little - lots). But he hated how Charlie was always so bloody positive about everything. You never saw him without a smile and it was annoying. More so even. Why did Charlie get to be the happy one? Why didn't he ever have to deal with the bad stuff?

He sometimes wished Charlie wasn't there… and then maybe he could have had a share of being happy all the time…

_Percy. Brother Number 3._

Perfect Percy. For years he hated him. Always waltzing around like he was the best thing since Chocolate Frogs. Showing off his stupid Prefect badge and rubbing it in everyone's face how good he was at everything. It was common knowledge that he hated Percy. Percy was a prat.

And then of course he left. And that was even worse. The idiot went and abandoned his family and that made everything worse. In a time when they should have been sticking together they didn't. He didn't. He left them and he didn't give two broomsticks what happened to them. Percy was a betrayer.

He sometimes wished Percy wasn't there because then, perhaps, he wouldn't have had to walk in on his mum crying.

_Fred. Brother Number 4._

Out of all of them, Fred was always the most outgoing. The most confidant. The most popular. Out of all of his brothers, Fred was the one he felt overshadowed by the most. Mainly because he looked up to him so much.

Fred was always with George and George looked up to Fred too. But Fred liked George of course, because they were twins. They didn't care about their little brother. Fred was always the one who would shove him away and decide that he and George didn't want to play with him. Sometimes he'd see George smile at him. He often hoped that he and George would be able to play together, but it got worse as they got older. George became more like Fred. They pushed him away, and he was still the annoying little brother.

Sometimes he wished that Fred wasn't there, and then maybe he and George would have been better friends.

_George. Brother Number 5._

George was always different to Fred. Always calmer, happier to follow, and nicer to him. But even more so he was much more willing to follow Fred and laugh at his jokes. And that was the worst part.

Every time the twins would make fun of him, or play a trick, George would be there laughing along with Fred, and it was worse than any of his other brothers laughing at him because he knew that George never really meant it. He just wanted to go along with Fred.

George was always the one who Fred wanted to impress too, and he did it by making fun of his little brother. George wanted to impress Fred too.

Sometimes he wished George wasn't there, because then Fred might've laughed with him instead of at him.

* * *

…**Four brothers Ron Weasley is glad he has…**

After everything that has happened, he now realises that family is the most important thing in the world. And the Weasley brothers are special. For every time he wished them away - Bill, Charlie, Percy and George, he's glad for once that wishes don't come true.

He now knows that brothers are something special, and one of the best things in the world…

* * *

…**And one he wished he did have.**

He misses Fred every day. They all do, but losing a brother is something that he never realises can hurt so much. Brothers are special. And now he has one less. Fred was his brother… and now he's gone. That was one wish gone wrong.

Ron Weasley always wishes Fred was there because then… he'd have five brothers again.

* * *

**A/N: This oneshot was written for Cuba's Five Things Challenge at the HPFC forum (the link to which can be found in my profile). I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much. A small review would really make it worthwhile. Thanks. **

**Elle xx**


End file.
